Rudy Hopkins
Rudy Hopkins był ojcem Bonnie Bennett oraz byłym mężem Abby Bennett Wilson. Po tragicznej śmierci Carol Lockwood, przyjął stanowisko burmistrza miasta. Niewiele dowiedzieliśmy się o nim podczas serialu, jednak wiadomo, iż dał córce nazwisko swojej byłej żony oraz był przeciwny jakiejkolwiek magii - twierdził, że właśnie przez nią stracił Abby. Kiedy jego córka zaczęła parać się czarną magią w postaci ekspresji, starał się za wszelką cenę odciągnąć ją od tego. Rudy zginął z rąk Silasa podczas uroczystości pożegnania lata w odcinku I Know What You Did Last Summer. Rudy był spokrewniony z rodziną Bennett. Pamiętniki Wampirów |-|Sezon 1= Rudy został pierwszy raz wspomniany przez Bonnie w odcinku 162 Candles podczas jej rozmowy z babcią, Sheilą Bennett. Sheila rozmawia z Bonnie, która pakuje swoje rzeczy. Pyta ją, czy wraca do ojca, a dziewczyna potwierdza i mówi, że on nie lubi, gdy zostaje u babci zbyt długo. W Bloodlines, Stefan przychodzi do domu Sheili w poszukiwaniu Bonnie, ponieważ Rudy powiedział mu, iż jego córka może właśnie tam być. |-|Sezon 2= W Rose, Bonnie wspomina Jeremy'emu, że odkąd Rudy rozstał się z Abby, nie dba o magię. |-|Sezon 3= W The Ties That Bind, Abby usprawiedliwia swoje zachowanie (porzucenie rodziny), mówiąc, iż mimo tego, co zrobiła, dziewczyna miała jeszcze ojca i babcię. Kobieta nic nie wiedziała o śmierci swojej matki. W Do Not Go Gentle, Jamie wraz z Bonnie udają się do jej domu rodzinnego. Kiedy są w środku, chłopak pyta ją, gdzie podziewa się jej ojciec. Panna Bennett odpowiada, że na chwilę wyjechał z miasta. |-|Sezon 4= thumb|left|222px|Rudy podczas memoriału.W After School Special, podczas memoriału Carol Lockwood, Rudy wygłosza przemowę oraz przygotowuje się do objęcia stanowiska nowego burmistrza Mystic Falls. Później Hopkins jest w Mystic Grill, gdzie rozmawia z szeryf Forbes. Oboje nie wiedząc, iż ich konwersacji przysłuchuje się Stefan. Kobieta wyjawia mu prawdę o śmierci Carol, która została zamordowana. Stwierdza, że tożsamość zabójcy jest nieznana, lecz podejrzewa się jednego z wampirów. Pyta Rudy'ego, czy naprawdę chce być burmistrzem, wiedząc, jakie zagrożenie może mu to przynieść, jednak on odpowiada, że tego właśnie chce. thumb|left|222px|Rozmowa szeryf Forbes i Rudy'ego.W barze pojawia się córka mężczyzny, Bonnie, a wówczas Liz zostawia ich, by mogli porozmawiać. Dziewczyna wita się z ojcem i rozpoczynają rozmowę. Rudy zauważa, że kilku przyjaciół jego córki wyszło z memoriału jeszcze przed jego zakończeniem. Później widzimy jak rozmawia z April Young oraz z szeryf Forbes na temat zabójstwa Rady Założycieli. Panna Young mówi im, iż jej ojciec, Pastor Young przeszedł pranie mózgu przez Atticusa Shane'a i dlatego wysadził siebie i 11 innych osób. thumb|left|222px|Rudy ogląda nagranie.W Catch Me If You Can, Rudy nakłania szeryf Forbes do aresztowania Shane'a, aby przesłuchać go w sprawie samobójstwa Pastora i wysadzeniu tym samym 11 członków Rady Założycieli. Hopkins obserwuje procedurę. Tymczasem Bonnie wraca do Mystic Falls, po czym wkracza do budynku. Wraz ze swoim ojcem ogląda film z przesłuchania i wyjaśnia mu, że Shane już tłumaczył, iż pomagał załamanemu pastorowi Youngowi, a nie, jak sądzi policja, popchnął go w kierunku zabójstwa członków Rady Założycieli. Świeżo upieczony burmistrz mówi córce, że w swym życiu spotkał już ludzi, potrafiących tak zgrabnie manipulować innymi. Bonnie pyta go, czy boi się, że profesor manipuluje ją. Postanawia wejść do sali przesłuchań, thumb|222px|Rudy przyprowadza Bonnie do sali przesłuchań.co nie podoba się Rudy'emu. Przekonuje go, mówiąc, że jeśli Shane przyzna się do winy komukolwiek, będzie to ona. Gdy Bennettówna wchodzi do pokoju, przeprasza profesora i wyznaje, że wie, iż został niesłusznie oskarżony. On mówi jej, że nie ma racji, ponieważ rzeczywiście to jego wina. Słysząc to, Bonnie wydaje się być zdezorientowana. thumb|left|222px|Rudy wbiega do sali.Prosi swego ojca o wyłączenie kamer w pomieszczeniu na minutę i każe Shane'owi wyjaśnić tę sprawę. Kiedy panna Bennett traci nad sobą kontrolę i używając ekspresji używa pirokinezy, Rudy wpada do pomieszczenia i próbuje ją powstrzymać, jednak ona nie reaguje. Wystraszony mężczyzna w zwraca się do profesora, każąc mu ją uspokoić, a Shane pomaga Bonnie. Czarownica wraca do siebie i płacząc, wychodzi z sali przesłuchań. Później Rudy spotyka się z córką w Mystic Grill i przyjmuje jej przeprosiny za to, co się stało. Mężczyzna mówi jej, że musi znaleźć dla niej pomoc, co nie podoba się czarownicy. Dziewczyna tłumaczy tacie, iż wiedziała, co robi podczas swego ataku. On jednak przekonuje ją, że widział całą sytuację i wie, iż bez pomocy będzie niebezpieczna dla siebie i innych. thumb|left|222px|Telefoniczna rozmowa z Bonnie.W A View To A Kill, Bonnie dzwoni do ojca, kiedy Eleny parzy się wodą z kranu, w której jest werbena. Mężczyzna oznajmia jej, że przywrócił godzinę policyjną i odwołał wszystkie ważne wydarzenia, mające się odbyć w mieście. Dziewczyna wspomina o szkolnej zabawie, a on stwierdza, iż ona także została odwołana. thumb|222px|Rudy trzyma telefon Bon.Rudy tłumaczy córce, że podczas tego roku bardzo wielu mieszkańców miasta zginęło w różnych katastrofach. Każe jej wracać do domu, ponieważ będą mieć rodzinne spotkanie i rozłącza się. Kiedy później panna Bennett dociera do domu, szuka telefonu. Nie może go jednak nigdzie znaleźć, dlatego zwraca się do ojca. Okazuje się, że to on jej go zabrał. Mężczyzna przypomina córce, że będą mieć rodzinne spotkanie, dlatego nie może pójść do Eleny. Dziewczyna irytuje się. thumb|222px|Rekacja Bonnie i Jeremy'ego na przyjście Abby. thumb|left|222px|Rozmowa.Do drzwi domu Rudy'ego puka Jeremy. Mężczyzna otwiera mu i mówi, że Bonnie jest zajęta. Gilbert mimo to wchodzi do środka i informuje dziewczynę, że Kol jest w ich domu. Bennettówna stwierdza, że musi tam iść, ale ojciec w dalszym ciągu jej na to nie pozwala. Wówczas czarownica sprawia, że żarówka wybucha. Próbuje wyjść z mieszkania, ale na drodze staje jej Abby. Wyjaśnia córce, że została wezwana przez ojca i pyta ją, czego nauczył ją Shane. Jeremy jeszcze raz prosi przyjaciółkę, by im pomogła, a ona próbuje przekonać do tego rodziców. Nagle łowca wyjmuje kołek, by zaatakować Abby. thumb|222px|Rodzice usypiają Bonnie.Bonnie uspokaja go i obiecuje mu, że niedługo przyjdzie do niego i Eleny. Gdy chłopak wychodzi, dziewczyna zostaje i proponuje rodzicom rozmowę. Panna Bennett mówi, iż odkryła nową metodę praktykowania, która jest niekonwencjonalna, jednak radzi sobie z nią. Abby nie daje się nabrać i stara się uświadomić swojej córce, iż jest to czarna magia. Gdy ich córka nadal protestuje, thumb|left|222px|Bonnie zadaje ból Abby.obstawiając przy swoim, wampirzyca za pomocą ziół sprawia, że dziewczyna traci przytomność. Kobieta mówi Rudy'emu, że zamierza wyczyścić umysł córki z trucizny, którą nauczył ją profesor. Nagle młoda czarownica budzi się i powoduje ogromny ból u matki. Kości wampirzycy łamią się, a jej były mąż przytula ją. frame|Bonnie wpada w furię.W Because the Night, Rudy zjawia się w swoim rodzinnym domu, w którym przebywa Bonnie wraz z Shane'em. Pyta profesora o rezultat zajęć, lecz on wyznaje, że magia dziewczyny jest zbyt silna. Rudy Hopkins każe mu wynosić się ze swego mieszkania, ponieważ nie spełnia swych obietnic, według których miał pomóc jego córce opanować moc. Słysząc słowa taty, Bonnie wpada w szał i sprawia, że okna w budynku rozpryskują się. Shane tłumaczy burmistrzowi, że ekspresja pożera dziewczynę. Bennettówna prosi ojca, aby zadzwonił do Abby i namówił ją, żeby przysłała swe przyjaciółki czarownice, które mogłyby jej pomóc. frame|left|Rudy i Bonnie.W Graduation, Rudy prowadzi ceremonię ukończenia szkoły. Mężczyzna zapowiada wejście na scenę kolejnych uczniów. Kiedy nadchodzi pora Bonnie, mówi, że jest bardzo dumny ze swojej córki. Dziewczyna podchodzi do niego, by odebrać dyplom, a on przytula ją i gratuluje jej. Czarownica dziękuje mu za wszystko i, uśmiechając się, wraca do przebywających na widowni przyjaciół. Burmistrz nie ma pojęcia, iż było to swego rodzaju pożegnanie, ponieważ jego córka jest martwa. |-|Sezon 5= thumb|left|222px|Początki uroczystości.W I Know What You Did Last Summer, Jeremy upomina Bonnie, iż nie może dłużej zwlekać z ukrywaniem swojej śmierci przed najbliższymi. Młody Gilbert obawia się, co stanie się, jeżeli Rudy dowie się, że przez cała trzy miesiące była martwa. Czarownica uspokaja go, mówiąc, że wysłała mu wystarczającą ilość pocztówek, a on mimo to nie zadzwonił - najwidoczniej za nią nie tęskni. Rudy od rana zajmuje się uroczystością pożegnania lata, angażując się we wszystkie prace. Wieczorem w mieście odbywa się przyjęcie z okazji zbliżającego się końca lata. Przewodzi jej burmistrz, czyli Hopkins. Wygłasza on specjalnie przygotowaną na tą okazję przemowę.thumb|222px|Przemowa Rudy'ego. frame|left|Reakcja Bonnie na śmierć ojca.W pewnym momencie na scenę wychodzi Silas, przerywając mowę Rudy'ego. Początkowo mężczyzna bierze go za Stefana, lecz Nieśmiertelny zmusza go do przekazania mu mikrofonu. Chcąc sprawdzić, czy jego moc jest w stanie opanować cały plac miejski, zakazuje im rozmawiać i wykonywać jakiekolwiek ruchy. Podnosi nóż i podrzyna Rudy'emu gardło. Bonnie, która od początku rozpoznała Silasa, rozpaczliwie krzyczy i podbiega do ojca. Płacze, widząc, jak ten umiera. W Gone Girl, Bonnie zapale dla niego świecie, ponieważ nie mogła być na jego pogrzebie. W Home, Bonnie mści się za jego śmierć, pozwalając, aby Silasa wciągnęła ciemność. Wygląd zewnętrzny thumb|228px|Rudy.Rudy był Afroamerykaninem po trzydziestce. Był on postawnym mężczyzną z ogoloną na łyso głową oraz brązowymi oczami. Osobowość Rudy wydawał się być surowym mężczyzną, który kurczowo trzyma się zasad. Koncentrował się na dobrze miasta i bez wahania narażał życie dla jego mieszkańców - udowodnił to, kiedy mimo ostrzeżeń szeryf Forbes, przyjął posadę burmistrza. Sheila twierdziła, iż był człowiekiem o ograniczonej wyobraźni, który zawsze miał rację. Bardzo poważnie traktował opiekę nad swoją córką, chcąc chronić ją przed całym złem świata. Nie chciał, aby angażowała się w sprawy wampirów, ponieważ to wiązałoby się z zagrożeniem. Rudy był także przeciwnikiem magii - uważał, iż właśnie przez nią stracił jej matkę, Abby. Wystąpienia Sezon 1 *162 Candles (wspomniany) *Bloodlines (wspomniany) Sezon 2 *''Rose (wspomniany)'' Sezon 3 *''The Ties That Bind (wspomniany)'' *''Do Not Go Gentle (wspomniany)'' Sezon 4 *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Because the Night'' *''Graduation'' Sezon 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies (wspomniany)'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls (wspomniany)'' *''Handle with Care (wspomniany)'' *''Gone Girl (wspomniany)'' *''Home (wspomniany)'' Relacje |-|Partnerki= Abby Bennett Wilson thumb|left|245px|[[A View To A Kill.]]Rudy przez całe życie nie mógł pogodzić się z utratą ukochanej żony. Przez swoje złamane serce zaniedbywał Bonnie - często wyjeżdżał, ponieważ to, jak bardzo jego mała córeczka przypominała mu Abby, sprawiało mu ból. O całą sytuację obwiniał magię, dlatego później starał się trzymać Bonnie od niej z daleka. Mimo tego, co się między nimi wydarzyło, Abby i Rudy byli w stanie się porozumieć, kiedy ich córka pod wpływem Silasa i Shane'a zaczęła parać się ekspresją. Udowodnili tym, iż dobro Bonnie było dla nich najważniejsze. |-|Rodzina= Bonnie Bennett thumb|left|228px|[[Catch Me If You Can.]] Rudy wychowywał Bonnie, jednak większość czasu spędzał poza domem, nie mogąc pogodzić się ze stratą żony i tym, jak bardzo córeczka przypominała mu Abby. Mimo tego kochał ją na swój sposób. Kiedy został burmistrzem, próbował zbliżyć się do dziewczyny, ale jej nie podobała się nagła zmiana jego nastawienia. thumb|228px|[[Graduation.]]Z czasem ich relacje stały się lepsze. Po swej śmierci Bonnie ukrywała ten fakt przed tatą i wysyłała mu wiele pocztówek z całego świata, by nie dowiedział się o tym, co się stało. Podczas kończącego lato festynu mężczyzna opowiadał mieszkańcom Mystic Falls o dzieciństwie swej córki, a ona przysłuchiwała się temu z sentymentem. Wówczas Silas zabił Rudy'ego na oczach Bonnie, która bardzo ciężko to przeżyła. Przez długi czas nie mogła dojść do siebie. Sheila Bennett Sheila i Rudy nie byli nigdy pokazani we wspólnych scenach, jednak można się domyślić, iż kobieta pomagała mu w wychowywaniu małej Bonnie, kiedy Abby odeszła. Kiedy dziewczyna dorosła, mężczyzna nie chciał, aby zbyt często przebywała z babcią, obawiając się, iż mogłoby to doprowadzić do zainteresowania jego córki magią. Ciekawostki *Choć Bonnie wspominała, iż ojca nie obchodzą magiczne sprawy, okazało się to nieprawdą - mężczyzna nie chciał, aby jego córka ją uprawiała, bojąc się, że straci ją podobnie jak swoją żonę. *W After School Special, dowiadujemy się, iż Rudy wiedział o istnieniu wampirów, kiedy obejmował stanowisko nowego burmistrza Mystic Falls, jednak nie miał pojęcia o stworzeniach takie jak wilkołaki czy hybrydy. *Rick Worthy grał Wampira Alfę w serialu Supernatural. Odpowiednikiem tej postaci można nazwać Mikaela, który był najstarszym wampirem na świecie. *Był trzecim burmistrzem, którego dziecko było nadnaturalnym stworzeniem. Galeria |-|Sezon 4= |-|Sezon 5= Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Członkowie Rady Założycieli Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Postacie męskie